Alone, my angel
by Ollie's girl
Summary: Fang is now a vampire and Max is learning how to deal with these new feels for Fang.


~Alone, My angel~

~Max Pov.~

It's been five years since we've saved the world and it's been four months since Fang turned into a vampire. I was hoping nothing would change but everything did, first he acted a little different, then he started to separate from the flock and then from me. I don't know what to do I just want to kick his butt, a little late for that I'd lose big time. I can't help but to be scared. Scared yes I know the Max you know usually wouldn't admit that but I'm terrified of losing Fang. Not only is he my second in command and best friend but I think I love him. It all started when he turned into a vampire, and he started to separate from me. That made me realize how much I treasure him and my love for him. My subconscious has been telling me every since I met Fang I've loved him but my conscious self wouldn't admit it. But now both of my conscious and subconscious are telling me that I'm deeply, helplessly in love with Fang.

I feel the shadows dance from walk to walk as thunder strikes outside of my room. I hear the wind pick up and range as if it is angry at something or someone. I can't stand it anymore I'm broken and fragile so it doesn't help what happens next.

**I hear the ticking of the clock**

**I'm laying here the room switch off**

**I wonder where you are tonight**

**No answer on the telephone**

**And the night goes by so very slow**

**Oh I hope it wouldn't end alone**

**Alone**

Light foot steps are walking towards my bed and I know who it is. I can feel him lean down and look at me with his pricing dark eyes. What is he looking for? What is he trying so hard to see? That's when I feel his stone cold hand wipe a bang away from my face and I freeze. Feeling him touch me is like heaven but at the same time I want to know so badly what's on his mind. Then his hand is gone in a instant and I hear him move to the window.

"Fang."

I get up out of bed to see his back stiffen as if I'd scared him. But I know that's a lie because I know he knew I was awake the whole time.

"Yeah?"

I don't know how to phrase the question that I've been waiting to ask for so long, but yet at the same time I just let it go.

"Where are you going?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid you know what I'm talking about. This whole time you've been separating yourself from the flock. You've hurt Angel, made Nudge cry, you even made a blind guy question is own acts. Iggy thought it was something he did and don't even get me started on Gazzy."

"And what about you Max. What did I make you feel?"

"What? What I feel… your getting off the subject answer my question!"

He turns to face me with such angry in his eyes for once in his life he actually looks like a vampire.

"Getting off the subject you were just talking about me hurting everyone but you neglected to talk about yourself! Why is that?"

I didn't know what to do, I knew any moment that I would break down and cry. So instead of looking into his eyes I turned around.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Of course you know what I'm talking about don't act stupid!"

Tears being to form in my eyes I hated when we fight. But now it was worse cause I knew this would end bad and I didn't want it to.

"Just leave. I know what you were going to do the whole time you turned into this creature. So just go," I whispered.

"Creature? Max I'm a vampire and if you don't like what I am or what I've become then maybe I'll just leave!" he yelled.

"Well you were going to leave weren't you, weren't YOU!" I yelled back.

I felt the room get colder and colder and then I heard him move towards the window.

"Goodbye Max."

**Til now I've always gone by on my own**

**I never really cared until I met you**

**And now it chills me to the bone**

**How do I get you alone**

Why did he have to do this to me? Why did he turn into a vampire? Why was I in love with him? Why was I in love with Fang? Because Fang was Fang and there was nothing else to that. Everything we've been though he's always been there for me and now I'm just pushing him away. I did the same thing every time he kissed me, I'd just run away. But not this time I'm not going to run away and neither is Fang. Turning around to face him I see him about to open the window and I let every emotion go I've held until this moment.

"FANG!" I scream, with tears running down my face.

I start running towards him as he slowly turns around in time for me to rap my arms around him. Standing up on my tippy toes I crush my lips onto his as hard and passionate as I can. I can feel his shocked at first and then he does nothing, he won't even kiss me back. What have I done? I've hurt him too much he probably doesn't even love me anymore. Please Fang even if this is the last time were together just do this for me please. Do this for us Fang, I want us to be together from now on. I can feel the tears flow swiftly down my face now. I love you Fang stay with me, stay with me. Then I feel his lips staring to move with mine. I just feels so right I smile underneath his touch and kiss him harder. His arms snake around me and rap around my waist pull me up so he can kiss me better. This moment is so perfect I never want it to end, I want him to stay with me forever.

**You don't know how long I have wanted **

**to touch your lips and hold you tight**

**You don't know how long I waited **

**And I was going to tell you tonight**

**But the secret is still my own**

**And my love for you is still unknown**

**Alone**

Breaking apart to breathe I rest my head on his head. Opening my eyes I see him looking at me as if he was looking through me.

"Fang?"

"Yes?"

Now's my moment tell him, Max tell him how you really feel.

"Fang I want you to stay with the flock and me. Don't leave."

I feel him stiffen about and worry if I said something wrong.

"A moment ago you wanted me to leave and now you want me to stay? Why this sudden change of mind?"

"Fang every since I first kissed you on the beach I've been feeling different towards you…no every since we've met. Consciously I thought nothing of it but subconsciously I never I had feelings for you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Fang I love you. I'm truly in love with you."

I feel his arms leave me as he puts me back on the ground. There's a moment of silence before I speak again.

"Fang what's wrong I just admitted I love you, I thought you felt the same way?"

"This wasn't suppose to happen you weren't suppose to realize your feelings for me."

"Why?"

"Because I will live for ever and you won't I don't want you to waste your time with someone that can't die with you."

"Fang your talking crazy I don't care if I die and you don't. I just want you Fang don't you get it. Please don't leave me I'm begging you I don't care if you live forever I love you!"

"No it's you that doesn't get it you'll get hurt.

I think for a moment of everything his said and finally understand.

"No it's you who doesn't want to get hurt."

Fang is taken back a step as I say what he could never say to my face. Then so fast I can't see his lips are back on mine. But it's not a kiss of love but a kiss of angry and it scares me. I kiss him back trying to tell don't worry I'll always be there with you when I'm gone. But it doesn't help because soon he has me off my feet and I'm in his arms bridal style. His moving towards my bed and I start to feel very dizzy and try to take a breathe but Fang won't let me. I can't breathe what is he trying to do to me? I feel him lay me down in my bed as I start to sink into unconsciousness. Lifting his lips from mine I feel no more need to breathe I just want to sleep. Before I sink into totally blackness I say one more thing.

"I'll always love you Fang no matter what you are."

"I know Max, this is goodbye forever."

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Til now I've always gone by on my own**

**I never really cared until I met you**

**And now it chills me to the bone**

**How do I get you alone**

**How do I get you alone**

**~Two months later~**

Sitting in Paris drinking my coffee I hear my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Max where are you?"

"Angel how are you?"

"Good I'm- Max stop getting off of track. Where are you?"

"I'm in Paris why?"

"PARIS? Why Paris?"

"Just felt like it, how is Nudge and Iggy?"

"There fine Nudge and Iggy's wedding is soon, will you be back by June?"

"Of course I'm just going to tour around Paris for a little bit more and I'll be home."

"Okay Max just make sure you keep up your exercise and eat right."

"Yes mother."

"Don't you use that tone with me missy!"

Angel made me laugh every since she turned twelve she been treating me like a child. Then Gazzy is back in school as well as Angel and there having a blast. Nudge is on her last year of high school and then she will stay home with Iggy. I guess I should tell her and Iggy have been dating since she was thirteen and then they decided to get married right after she had her eighteenth birthday. Since I left for a break Iggy has been in charge.

"I know."

"And Max please don't waste the years you have left looking for him. If he wanted to come back he would."

That strike hurt me but I knew Angel was right. If Fang really wanted to find me he would.

"I know Angel, I love you got to go."

"Okay Max love you."

With that I hung up my phone and left the café I was at. I walked into a quiet park and sat down on a bench. Sometimes I feel like there's someone watching me and when I do I feel Fang. Just then I saw movement in my right eye, I turn and I see a wisp of black hair move behind a building. I decide if he wants to see me that I'll let him come. Running through the empty park I unfurl my wings and take off. Flying as slow as I can I hope that he will follow me. I just want to feel his wings by me one more time before I d-. But I just close my eyes and picture him. Even though I haven't since him since that night, I know he is somewhere watching me. When I picture him watching over me I picture a guardian. And when I picture a guardian I think of an angel, my angel.

**~Instrumental music~**

**How do I get you alone**

**How do I get you alone**

**Alone!**

**Alone!**

**~Two years later~**

~Fang Pov.~

As I walk down the many rows of people layed before my time I fell a chill come over me. I'm hoping she isn't here, that the news sent to me was false. Every stone I pass the more tense I get. It seems that this row is coming to an end and I feel an emotion I've locked inside of me for over two years. I think I felt my heart actually start to beat again with the joy I fell. But then It all comes to an abrupt stop as I plant my feet at the last one on the row. There she is just sitting there in her glory and all. After all these years I never knew when I would see her again. Now here I am standing right in fornt of her, wishing to see her face. I look up and down the gray colored stone hoping to find a trace of joke or a note from Max saying; "Sorry to freak you out Fang, just wanted to see if you still had a heart. Come and see me at this location."

But I don't. There's nothing on this unwanted piece of rock to keep me here. As I start to walk away I fell a warm light shine on my back. Turning around I see no one, where had that come from. That's when I notice the way the light hit her, it makes me think of the last time I saw her. The way she wanted me to stay so bad even though she only had a little time left. Or the way her lips felt on mine when she forced me to keep from running. Even how I felt when I was about to pull away from that kiss, but then I saw her tears and the way her closed eyes pleaded for me to do this one thing for her. I wish I could start from that moment and kiss her with so much emotion she would fall into my arms out of breathe. Then I would tell her that I would stay and protect her and never leave her side til the end.

Kneeling on the grass I look at the stone and pray that she is doing okay on the other side. Closing my eyes I promise her that some way I'll find a way to die and come to her. Then we can finally be together the way it was suppose to be so many years ago. Walking away from her resting place I then promise myself that every day I will come to see her and talk to her for hours. Because that is only thing I can do now for my angel.


End file.
